


【横雏】特殊待遇

by AZEJDJKWLQL1938491010



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZEJDJKWLQL1938491010/pseuds/AZEJDJKWLQL1938491010
Summary: 是网上聊黄色内容被发现后想补偿老横所以超级主动的雏自 动 避 雷
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 15





	【横雏】特殊待遇

“真的不是你想的那样，yoko……”

手机上露骨的聊天记录被摆在面前的茶几上，村上双手紧攥着膝盖，说完便垂着头无意识的咬着下唇。他正坐在柔软昂贵的地毯上，却不敢抬头看着眼前的人。

“我一直都相信你的，hina。”

横山看着眼前的屏幕逐渐变暗到自动黑屏，看着地上低着头一言不发的恋人，说不上生气也说不上失望。

他们从小相识，彼此的青春里都有着对方的影子。他们已经一起走过多少年了呢？会厌倦也是能理解的。横山这样给对方找着拙劣的借口开脱着，内心深处却不由自主的泛酸。

“你先去洗澡睡觉吧。”

横山还是用着日常低沉的声音平淡的说道，听不到任何感情的起伏。村上抬起头疑惑的望着他，他不知道是什么时候的聊天记录，也不知道屏幕对面究竟是谁，但是不可否认的是，自己确实回信了，还被横山发现了。面对铁骨铮铮的事实，村上百口难辩。

横山明显有意避开他的眼神，转身在衣架上取下风衣往玄关走去。

“yoko？你要去哪？”

村上有些着急，双手撑着茶几站起来，跪坐许久导致他小腿有点发麻，但还是极力扶着墙壁跟了过去。

“我这几天去外面住。”

横山背对着头也不回的答道，俯下身从鞋柜里拿出鞋子准备换上。

“不要。”

话音刚落下村上就上前一步抓住对方手腕，本就发麻的小腿一下失去支撑力，村上一下子跌坐在玄关前。

“不要……yoko，说好了今天留下来的。”

储满泪水的眼睛用上目线直勾勾的看着横山，也许是憋久了，连眼眶也红了一圈，过长的刘海垂下来挡着一边，穿着宽大的居家服就这样坐在地上，横山垂着眼眸，还能看到露出的锁骨上在刚刚进门时被自己允上的吻痕。

太讽刺了。

横山就这样没有多余的动作，仍由恋人这样牵着自己的手，村上吸了吸鼻子，侧着脸仿佛等待对方先开口。玄关暖黄的灯光下两个人就这样一言不发沉默着。

“是不是在别的地方，hina也会像这样挽留着别人呢。”

清冷的声音打破僵局，村上压抑着喉咙深处的哭腔摇着头否认，原本还在眼眶打转的泪水滴落在地板上。

“yo…yoko，对不起。”

“我不该这样的。”

“他是约了我见面……但我没有赴约。”

“碰巧那天回来晚了是因为去了居酒屋…呜…因为喝酒了不想让你生气所以骗了你……”

听着语无伦次的表达，横山也依旧目光放空看着前方，直到感觉身下的人手忙脚乱开始解他的皮带时才伸手准备制止，目光对上恋人的脸时才发现村上的脸颊上已经有细细的泪痕。

手在半空中停下来，相处那么多年来一个眼神一个动作就能推测出对方接下来要做的事。横山不打算拦着他，他只是想看村上接下来准备怎么做。

仿佛获得默认似的，村上迫不及待的吻着面前人半勃的性器，看对方并没有要阻止他的样子边更加大胆的行动起来。

性器被含进温热的口腔时，横山才稍稍回过神来。他靠在门上，额前的碎发挡住了过强的光线，纯黑色的眸子不带任何感情色彩的看着身下带着讨好意味为他服务着的人。

确实是过了很久了，横山抿着下唇刻意不发出声音，思绪却飘到了从前。

第一次做爱时他也许这辈子忘不了。两个青涩的人连灯也不敢开，在一片黑暗中摸索着，进入的时候横山安抚性的去亲吻身下人的脸颊，嘴唇触到的却是咸湿的眼泪。做完后开灯时才发现身下昏睡的人把自己嘴唇都咬破了，横山心疼的把他抱在怀里内心责备着自己没有早点注意到。

而现在的两人早已失去了当年的生涩，在床上默契到不需要交流也能顺着对方的想法满足他。

享受着身下人娴熟动作的横山不由得往不好的方向想。他的hina，村上信五，除了自己还会跪在谁的脚边这样做呢？

打电话时会刻意避开自己或者是做爱时的心不在焉，这些都引起了横山的怀疑。但是看到手机里深夜的通话记录和露骨的聊天内容后，横山突然觉得悬着的心突然掉了下来。

越是这样想着，横山越发不想轻易的放过他。骨节分明的手扣住村上的后脑勺，不由分说的挺腰往前顶去。即便听到恋人的呜咽声也没有减小力度，像是存心惩罚身下人一般。

过长的性器抵上柔软敏感的喉口，村上反射性的干呕了几下，小心的收好虎牙极力的吮吸着嘴里的想要让对方快点释放。在做了几次深喉之后发现对方还是没有要射的样子，便卸了力似的抓着恋人的裤子喘着气，晃着头想要退出来。横山像是发觉了他的意图，修长的手指扣紧身下人的脖颈便开始粗暴的抽动。

越来越粗重的呼吸宣誓着高潮的来临，突然被松开的村上急不可耐的往后退去却也避不开被射到脸上的微凉的液体。手撑在冰冷的地板上大喘着呼吸摄入新鲜的空气，还没缓过来便被人拽着一顿天旋地转，反应过来时已经是自己靠着门，面前则是一言不发冷着脸的恋人。

村上知道他气还没消，却也不直白的说出来，也不管脸上还沾着对方的东西，主动凑上去轻啄着恋人的下巴讨好似的在他颈窝里蹭了蹭

“yoko…原谅我吧……”

放低的姿态和黏腻的声调无一不是在讨好，他知道横山吃这一套，只要一撒娇就拿他没办法这样的老毛病自从交往至今就一直改不掉。

横山依旧是不说话，与其说不说话不如说他不知道该说什么好。他决定还是用实际行动让对方老实，于是便开始动手脱对方的居家服，村上一下就反应了过来，但他可并不想在这里做爱，侧着身试图逃跑却被横山毫不留情的拉回来，小腿被拉起后膝弯便挂在了横山的肩头。

并不是没有用过这种姿势，但是在玄关做爱还是第一次，村上咬着下唇摇摇头希望对方不要真的在这里就地正法。

横山忽视他求饶的眼神，手指刮下对方脸颊上的白浊后没有温柔可言的插进了已经有些湿润的穴口。

“呜……不，不要在这里。”  
“yo…yoko，哈啊——”

开拓了几下后横山便皱着眉把自己送进了火热的甬道。从来都是以横山极致的温柔和爱抚被对待，这次的猛烈让村上有些应接不暇，疼痛和快感一齐把他带上高潮，随着媚叫声便泄了出来。横山没说话，直接操进最里面，这样的体位本来就进的深，他知道村上受不了这样高频的刺激，更何况刚射的他还处于失神的状态。

皮带上冰凉的金属扣随着动作拍打着敏感的腿根，熟知的敏感点被恋人又快又狠的操弄，村上没过多久便又一次硬了起来。

“慢……慢点啊，不要！不要了……呜……”

事实证明，撒娇和求饶都已经不见效，村上承受着过狠的撞击，却不知道怎么阻止面前人像是施暴一般的性爱。这样想着便不由自主的抽噎起来，被欺负的狠了似的，眼睛里储满的泪水控制不住争先恐后的流了出来。

横山有一瞬的后悔。  
他知道村上是有多坚强的人，虽然有时候做的狠了是会有生理性泪水，但是这次却和从前不一样，这次是真的哭了。

“对不起……”

横山想来想去不知道该如何开口，斟酌后便把对方搂紧自己怀里耳语到

身下的抽动戛然而止，村上依恋着恋人怀里的温度，却又不满足于中止的快感。轻轻的晃了晃腰暗示着对方，却没有得到意料中的酣畅淋漓。

村上有些着急，主动推开对方后扳过后脑勺边开始和对方亲吻，撬开虚合的牙关边和柔软的舌头搅和出黏腻的水声。

“yoko没有错。”

村上退后一点用唇摩挲着对方的唇说道，双手扶着恋人的肩头便开始自己上下动作起来。

“是我不好……让yoko难过，还要让yoko先道歉。”

听着恋人还带着点哭腔的沉闷的声音喃喃道，横山抬头摸了摸恋人的头发。

“所以……今天让我来补偿yoko……”

说完后村上边往恋人身上倒去，横山依着他就这样躺在玄关的地板上。

本想要制止，却被恋人摆动的腰肢吸引了全部的注意力。性器在恋人的起伏不大的动作下刺戳着敏感点，支离破碎的声音在自己耳边呻吟着，横山配合着他的节奏腰腹的肌肉也同时发力，性器摩擦内壁的快感让他也不由得小声喘气起来。

“喜欢……yoko…最喜欢了”  
“所以不要生气了……好吗？好吗……”

横山听不得这些话，堵上对方还在不知道讲些什么的小嘴舌头长驱直入挑逗着对方。

松开时牵连出来的透明的液体还挂在嘴角，村上被快感逼的失了焦，迷茫的看着身下好整以暇躺着的人，整个玄关却回荡着他高高低低的呻吟声。

第二次高潮来临前村上不自主的收缩起后穴，激的横山快速的抽插几下边释放在肠道深处。干完这一场两人都喘着气躺在地上，横山还没有忘记这是在玄关，推搡着摊在身上的人想让他先起来。偏偏村上还搂着他的脖子，脸埋在肩窝不肯动。

“这里凉，你明天还有工作，不能感冒。”  
村上闻声也不动，横山拍拍他的背，两个人这样抱着做了一会儿才听见村上有些沙哑的声音传出来。  
“那…今晚不要出去了可以吗。”  
“我想要yoko陪我睡……”

什么时候变得那么会撒娇了，横山暗暗叹了口气，顺带抱紧了怀里的人

“……好”

“那yoko原谅我了吗？”

“没有。”

“……”

“我真的不会了，我等等就把他删掉，所以…”

有些着急的村上松开手面对着横山认真的说着，却被恋人柔软的唇亲吻了一下。

“……嗯”

和刚刚粗暴的性爱截然相反，这样温柔的安抚反而使村上的脸有点升温，急忙松开恋人后扶着门站起来，下身黏腻的感觉彻底让他涨红了脸。恋人宽大的手掌摩挲着脸颊，随后在额前留下一个吻。

“我也最喜欢hina了，所以相信你。”

其实聊天内容并没有过分黄暴，但是确实容易引人遐想，再加上老横自己多想，于是雏雏只能表示委屈服软（我在胡言乱语什么）


End file.
